bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rie Kugimiya
|Género = Femenino |Grupo Sanguíneo = B |Ocupación = Seiyū, cantante }} es una seiyū y cantante que ha trabajado en varios animes. Es oriunda de Kumamoto, Japón. Algunos de los roles más prominentes de Kugimiya incluyen el de Alphonse Elric en la franquicia de Fullmetal Alchemist, Happy en Fairy Tail y Kagura en Gintama. Debido a que ha dado voz a personajes principales tales como Nagi Sanzenin en Hayate no Gotoku! y Louise en Zero no Tsukaima, algunos de sus fans le han dado el apodo de la "Reina Tsundere". En la franquicia de Tamagotchi, Kugimiya es conocida por su papel de Mametchi en las respectivas películas y series de anime. También ha dado su voz a varias marcas y mercancía, tales como el Mugen Puchipuchi, un juguete que emula el estallido del papel de burbujas. Ha sido nominada en la categoría de "Mejor actriz principal" en la primera edición de los Seiyū Awards por su papel de Louise en Zero no Tsukaima y a "Mejor actriz de reparto" por su papel de Kagura en Gintama. En la segunda edición de los Seiyū Awards, ganó conjuntamente con Mitsuki Saiga en la categoría de Mejor actriz de reparto por sus papeles en Hayate no Gotoku! y Shakugan no Shana. Al año siguiente, Kugimiya ganó en la categoría de Mejor actriz principal por sus papeles de Taiga en Toradora! y Miharu Rokujō en Nabari no Ō. Rol de Voz 2000 *Hand Maid May - Cyberdoll Rena *Candidate for Goddess - Ikhny Allecto 2001 *Figure 17 - Mina Sawada *GALS! - Sayo Kotobuki *Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars - Murata Futaba 2002 *Cosplay Complex - Delmo *Gravion - Brigetta *Pita Ten - Koboshi Uematsu *Los Doce Reinos - Taiki, Young Kaname Takasato *Rizelmine - Iwaki Rizel 2003 *Astro Boy - Nyanko *Dokkoida - Ruri Umeki/Edelweiss *Fullmetal Alchemist - Alphonse Elric *MegaMan NT Warrior - Anetta *Konjiki no Gash Bell!! - Tio 2004 *Bleach - Karin Kurosaki, Nemu Kurotsuchi y Lily *Burn Up Scramble - Maya Jingu *Canvas 2 - Haruna (cap. 12) *Gakuen Alice - Hotaru Imai *Gravion Zwei - Brigetta *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha - Alisa Bannings *Maria-sama ga Miteru - Toko Matsudaira *Midori no Hibi - Kota Shingyoji *Mirmo! - Mulu *2 × 2 = Shinobuden - Miyabi *Yakitate!! Japan - Monica Adenauer |thumb|340px|right|Personajes del anime que Rie Kugimiya ha interpretado 2005 *Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan - Sabato-chan *Erementar Gerad - Tickle "Tilel" Selvatlos *Mahō Shōjo Lyrical Nanoha A's - Alisa Bannings *Loveless - Kouya Sakagami *MÄR - Belle *Shakugan no Shana - Shana *Trinity Blood - Peter *Xenosaga - Mary Godwin *Paradise Kiss - Isabella (de niña, ep 10) *Otogi-Jūshi Akazukin (OVA) - Ringo Kinoshita 2006 *Busō Renkin - Victoria *Chocotto Sister - Yurika Hanayamada *Digimon Savers - Ikuto Noguchi *Ghost Hunt - Masako Hara *Gintama - Kagura *Honey and Clover - Shinobu Morita (de niño) *Tokimeki Memorial ~Only Love~ - Momo Aikawa *Utawarerumono - Kamyu *Zero no Tsukaima - Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière 2007 *Deltora Quest - Neridah *Hayate no Gotoku! - Nagi Sanzenin *Heroic Age - Mayl *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 - Nena Trinity *Potemayo - Nene Kasugano, Tomari Seki *Rental Magica - Mikan Katsuragi, Kaori Katsuragi *Shakugan no Shana II - Shana *Hidamari Sketch - Chika *Zero no Tsukaima ~Futatsuki no Kishi~ - Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière *Bokurano - Yoshi 2008 *Mnemosyne - Mimi *Nabari no Ō - Miharu Rokujo *Zero no Tsukaima ~Princesses no Rondo~ - Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière *Zettai Karen Children - Mio (P.A.N.D.R.A.) y Momotarou *Rosario + Vampire - Mizore Shirayuki *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 - Mizore Shirayuki *Kyouran Kazoku Nikki - Mujaki Serpent *Hidamari Sketch × 365 - Chika *Toradora! - Aisaka Taiga *Akane-Iro ni Somaru Saka - Katagiri Yuuhi *Kemeko Deluxe! - Misaki Hayakawa *Hakushaku to Yōsei - Marigold *Shugo Chara! Doki - Yua Sakurai 2009 *Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - Alphonse Elric *Shakugan no Shana S - Shana *Hetalia - Axis Powers - Liechtenstein, Latvia (CD Drama) *Umineko no Naku Koro ni - Shannon *Maria-sama ga Miteru 4th season - Toko Matsudaira *Queen's Blade: Rurō no Senshi - Melona/Merona *Saki (TV) - Yūki Kataoka *Hayate no Gotoku! 2nd - Nagi Sanzenin *Basquash! - Flora Skybloom y Narración *Kanamemo - Mika Kujiin *Fairy Tail - Happy *Nogizaka Haruka No Himitsu:Purezza - Toka Tennoji *Inazuma Eleven - Toramaru Utsunomiya 2010 *Ladies vs Butlers! - Kaoru Daichi *Hidamari Sketch × Hoshi Mittsu - Chika *Dance in the Vampire Bund - Hysterica *Hyakka Ryōran Samurai Girls - Yukimura Sanada *Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi - Mimi Usami *Jewel Pet Tinkle - Marianne *To Aru Majutsu no Index II - Agnese Sanctis *Shakugan no shana S - Shana 2011 *Dragon Crisis! - Rose *Freezing - Cassie Lockheart *Hidan no Aria - Aria H. Kanzaki *Gintama - Kagura *Astarotte no Omocha! - Astarotte Ygvar *The Idolm@ster - Iori Minase *Persona 4 the Animation - Rise Kujikawa CD Drama *Hotaru Imai *Gakuen Alice Rabu Potion Chūiho! *Gakuen Alice Mono Wasure Machine *Gakuen Alice Chocolate Holic Videojuegos *Final Fantasy IV DS - Palom and Porom *Konjiki no Gash Bell - Tio *Luminous Arc 2 Will - Karen *Pangya - Kooh *Persona 4 - Rise Kujikawa *Red Thread - Tsudura Wakasugi *Riviera: The Promised Land - Ecthel (Ein) *Star Ocean: The Second Evolution - Precis F. Neumann *Tales of Symphonia: Knight of Ratatosk - Marta Lualdi *The Idolmaster - Iori Minase *Xenosaga - Mary Godwin *Rune Factory: A Fantasy Harvest Moon - Mei *One Piece Unlimited Cruise Episode 1: Nami ni Yureru Hihou - Gaburi Doblaje *Ruby Gloom - Ruby Gloom Curiosidades *Ha participado en contadas ocasiones con la seiyū Romi Paku **En Fullmetal Alchemist y Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood como Alphonse Elric, y Romi como Edward Elric. **En Hetalia Axis Powers como Liechstestein, y Romi como Suiza. Curiosamente, haciendo del menor de dos hermanos, como en Fullmetal Alchemist. **En Gakuen Alice como Hotaru, y Romi como Natsume **En Bleach como Karin Kurosaki, Nemu Kurotsuchi y Lily, y Romi como Tōshirō Hitsugaya *La mayoría de los personajes femeninos que ha interpretado son de carácter Tsundere. Categoría:Seiyū